User blog:Demi the Foxie/Climogen Fanfiction (introduction)
I know...big shocker. But if they're going to ruin Fimogen AND Eclare, then I should have the right to dream. Most people know how hard I ship it. Before I start writing, I will go over a few things. FAQ ' ''"What is Climogen?"- ''Climogen is the pairing of Clare Edwards/Imogen Moreno. ''"Why do you ship it?"- Because I can. Naw, jk. I ship it because I love both of them individually and I think that they'd work out in a relationship really well...or at least they'd be intresting and hot. "What would you do if they actually became cannon?"- Fangirl...and maybe some other things... You really don't wanna know xD "What made you start shipping it?"- I originally shipped Cliona harder, but then after some reading fanfiction and thinking about stuff, I decided I LOVE Climogen. I still ship Cliona, yes, but Climogen is much more intresting and easier to write about, in my personal opinion. *** 'Information about the story: ' I don't normally do this, but the story will most likely drift from the perspective of Clare to Imogen or vice-versa. I will probably throw in some third-person POV (point of view, for those of you who don't know). The story DOES take place in the present, season 13 of Degrassi. Any other questions, statements, feedback, and/or concerns can be commented down below c: ALSO, if you hate Climogen, you are still welcome to read it by any means, as long as you do not give me some long-ass rant about "Why Climogen is a stupid ship and Alaura should not go to these lengths and write an entire story about them..." or something along those lines *** '''A breif summary containing the plot of the story you are (likely) about to read: Imogen has been concerned for Clare after seeing that the "Eclare saga" is offically back on. Clare is in denial that Eli is manipulating her and will not listen to what Imogen has to say. When Clare starts to notice Eli's little game of pretending to be sorry, her aquantinceship with Imogen starts to strengthen until it gradually becomes a close friendship. In horror, Clare realizes how strong of a connection she and Immy actually have. *** Now the moment you have been waiting for... Introduction (third person) Imogen's hand started to shake a little bit as she picked up her phone. The number was right there in front of her, but she had a feeling that she had written it down incorrectly. She checked the number three times before writing it down on a neon yellow sticky note in sparkly blue ink. The ink was starting to smear slightly because of her faintly sweaty palms. She dialed the area code, but she placed the phone down on her bed and stood up. "I can't do this!" she exclaimed to herself. "No...no. I cannot do this." She started to feel a tiny bit foolish for speaking aloud to herself. "I CAN do this...but I'm really anxious," she explained to her stuffed bear, Dotty, so she wouldn't feel like she was talking to no one besides her own self. She made Dotty talk to her in a high-pitched voice. "If you don't call her, then how will you know if she wants to hang out with you, Immy?" "Dotty, that's a good point, but I'm afraid she'll decline my invitation to do...I don't even know what I would ask her to do with me! My point is, I'm not exactly BFFs with her. I don't know how she would take it." "You guys are rivals?" Imogen tilted Dotty's head. "No...well...we used to be. Now we're friends...sort of. I mean, we ''do ''talk, but we don't really enjoy activities outside of school together. I actually haven't spoken to her since, like, the summer." "Maybe it's time to ''start ''enjoying social outings together!" "Yes...yes! Maybe it is! I will call Clare Edwards! But...what do I ask her to do with me? What do most senior girls do together?" "Uh...go out for lattes, shop at the mall, take selfies? I dunno." "She's not like that. Clare is more serious." "But would she go to the mall and get coffee with you?" "Possibly. Now shush, dotted bear. I must make an important call!" Imogen pushed Dotty off of her bed and made the plushie shreik. She finished dialing the number and put the phone up to her ear. It rung twice before she heard a response. "Hello? Who am I speaking to?" Clare's tone was serious. "Hello! You are speaking to Imogen Moreno. I have called Clare Edwards, correct?" "Y-yes...you have. Um...any reason?" She actually wanted to ask something like "How did you get this number," but she figured that it was a rude question. Besides, ''Imogen Moreno: The former stalker ''wasn't really a hard thing to forget. "I was wondering...would you like to...go to the mall? Or get coffee? Or...um...just hang out?" "When? What time? Do you mean right ''now?" ''inquired Clare. "Um...yes. If that would be a convienent time for you." "Actually...I have to..." Clare tried to look for an excuse. "Are you busy?" "Well...I just..." "I'm listening," replied Imogen patiently. "Oh, no. My mistake. I'm free! Uh...so where should we meet up?!" Clare was going to tell Imogen that she couldn't, but she would feel guilty about lying to Imogen, who had been nothing but polite to her. And besides, she felt that it might've been God's way of telling her to get more friends. "Could we maybe go and talk at The Dot?" "Sure! I'll see you there in twenty." "Yes, of course! Bye!" "Bye, Imogen." This was possibly the start to a beautiful new friendship. Category:Blog posts